Super Mario X-RPG 2/Enemypedia
This is a list of all the Tattles in the completed Enemypedia. Enemypedia * Goomba (Name: Goomba, Number: 1, Location: Various, Description: This is a Goomba. Yes, I'm one of them. Goombas are extremely simple to defeat. They have very basic stats and can be defeated in one move. It's not easy being a little mushroomy minion. But I hear Goombas do have their fans.) * Dark Goomba (Name: Dark Goomba, Number: 2, Location: Pit of 100 Trials, Description: These guys are weird, dark versions of Goombas. They're tougher than their normal counterparts, and inhabit the Pit of 100 Trials. However, they're still not too tough.) * Koopa Troopa (Name: Koopa Troopa, Number: 3, Location: Various, Description: This is a Koopa Troopa. Everyone knows Koopa Troopa's. They're Bowser's baddies. They use simple shell attacks. If you jump on them, you can flip them on their back and leave them defenseless.) * Dark Koopa Troopa (Name: Dark Koopa Troopa, Number: 4, Location: Pit of 100 Trials, Description: Looks like Koopa Troopas just got a whole lot more evil. Their dark counterparts are tougher. However, they can still be flipped like normal Koopa Troopas.) * Paragoomba (Name: Paragoomba, Number: 5, Location: Various, Description: Paragoombas are basically Goombas with wings. You can't hammer 'em, so you'll have to jump on 'em. So . . . yeah. They're basically flying mushrooms.) * Dark Paragoomba (Name: Dark Paragoomba, Number: 6, Location: Pit of 100 Trials, Description: What happened to this guy? Is he a Dark Goomba with wings or a Paragomba that turned dark? Either way, they're just tougher versions of Paragoombas.) * Spiked Goomba (Name: Spiked Goomba, Number: 7, Location: Various, Description: These guys are Goombas with spiky helmets on. I guess they're tired of begin stomped on, because you can't. You'll get hurt. Try using a Hammer or something that doesn't involve jumping.) * Dark Spiked Goomba (Name: Dark Spiked Goomba, Number: 8, Location: Pit of 100 Trials, Description: These guys are dark versions of Spiked Goombas, and are tougher than their normal counterparts. Plus, their helmet looks cooler. Seriously, I want to buy it now.) * Buzzy Beetle (Name: Buzzy Beetle, Number: 9, Location: Various, Description: Buzzy Beetles have tough shells that grant them a high defense. They can be flipped like Koopa Troopas, but they aren't totally defenseless. They can regain their balance, but it takes a turn.) * Dark Buzzy Beetle (Name: Dark Buzzy Beetle, Number: 10, Location: Pit of 100 Trials, Description: Buzzy Beetles were dark before, and now they're darker. How is that possible? Anyway, Dark Buzzy Beetles are like normal Buzzy Beetles, only . . . darker. And by darker I mean tougher.) * Piranha Plant (Name: Piranha Plant, Number: 11, Location: Various, Description: This is a Piranha Plant, a mean, green, chomping machine. And spitting fireballs at you machine. You defeat them by whatever means you choose, but they have a nasty bite. Youch!) * Dark Piranha Plant (Name: Dark Piranha Plant, Number: 12, Location: Pit of 100 Trials, Description: Piranha Plants just got polluted or something, because they've gone dark. They're like normal Piranha Plants, but with an even nastier bite. Double youch!) * Spiny (Name: Spiny, Number: 13, Location: Various, Description: Spinies are adorable little spike monsters. You'll say, "Awwwwwwwwww . . ." until they attack. WARNING: DO NOT JUMP ON THESE THINGS! ONE OF YOU WILL GET HURT, AND IT WON'T BE THE SPINY!)